Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Background Art
Generally, a tread of a pneumatic tire includes wide main grooves extending in a tire circumferential direction, and relatively narrow slits extending in a tire width direction. In addition, a plurality of land portions segmented by the main grooves and the slits are formed. The pneumatic tire as described above is subjected to a large contact pressure applied in the vicinity of ends of the land portions on braking, so that the contact pressure is uneven in the land portion. Consequently, a braking distance may be increased or deflective wear may be generated.
In contrast, as described in JP-A-2007-112218 and JP-A-2009-61985, there is a pneumatic tire whereof portions in the vicinity of the ends of the land portions are tapered. The pneumatic tire as described above is subjected to a reduced contact pressure in the vicinity of the ends of the land portions at the time of braking, so that the contact pressure is relatively even in the land portions. Therefore, the braking distance is reduced, and probability of occurrence of deflective wear is reduced.